Shine On
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: I felt curious.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kitchen Princess_.

Note: I own Lacia Francine.

Hikari Maiden: I thought I had new reviews, but I had old reviews. Even so, I appreciate reviews. However, I don't appreciate hurtful remarks about everything inside my fan fiction. This is why I don't have private message and anonymous review. I don't need hurtful remarks about everything inside my fan fiction. I need helpful tips about creative writing. To me, hurtful remarks about everything inside my fan fiction is my reviewers complaining and I quickly become extremely irritated and extremely infuriated.

**Shine On**

~ Chapter One ~

By: Hikari Maiden

Sora Kitazawa stood at an intersection, a tiny box of vanilla beans for Najika Kazami in his right hand and an umbrella in his left. Nervously, he watched the lit DON'T WALK on his side of the intersection. _I wish the sign would hurry up and change to WALK._

The sign changed and he began to hastily make his way to the other side of the intersection. _I'm going to be late._

Suddenly, someone screamed, "Watch out!" and an abrupt, lengthy screech pierced the air as Sora felt his heart skip and begin to pound as he turned to see an eighteen-wheeler slide towards him. Dread flooded his emotions as his eyes widened and Najika Kazami was the last image that flashed inside his mind.

He felt an unexpected set of arms wrap around his waist from behind and pull him backwards. "Urgh…! Come on!" Eyelids squeezed shut, and teeth gritted, the person pulled with all her strength.

He fell backwards and she gasped and felt her own heart skip and begin to pound as her eyes widened and she tried to catch him, but she fell on the ground and he fell on top of her.

Under him, she grimaced and moaned, "Ow…" _I didn't mean to knock him down. I meant to save his life and to save him from a load of injuries._ She choked and spoke in a strained voice. "Can't…breathe!"

He heard her under him and he quickly sat up beside her and he stared down at her with concern. _Did I hurt her? _"Are you all right?" He helped her sit up.

She grinned up at him. "I'm fine when someone taller and with a slightly stronger build than me is not on top of me."

He chuckled as he stood and he helped her up. "You're silly. What's your name?"

"Lacia Francine. Nice to meet you."

"Sora Kitazawa is my name. It's a pleasure to meet you." _She reminds me of Najika-chan._

Lacia noticed the demolished vanilla beans and the demolished umbrella and tears came to her eyes. "Oh no! I demolished your vanilla beans and your umbrella!" _I'm such a moron!_

His amber eyes kind, he told her, "Someone precious to me taught me something special: One is able to replace items, but one is not able to replace people and animals."

She nodded. "I forgot all about that rule. It's dear to me." _Oh! He seemed in a hurry to get somewhere! I'm keeping him!_ "You seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Don't allow me to keep you." _I'm an idiot!_

He picked up the trashed box and the trashed umbrella. "Thank-you for risking your life to save mine."

"You're welcome." She watched as he hurried off.

Hikari Maiden: I don't want Sora Kitazawa to die. I want someone to come along and save his life. He lied to Najika Kazami because he is in love with her. He so badly wanted to be her 'Flan Prince' and he so badly wanted to make her smile. He realized he had to let her go and tell the truth because she would consider her 'Flan Prince' dead when he still may have been alive. He felt himself the bad person. He felt he had to live up to everyone's great expectations. He felt it his punishment for all the hurt he caused. He felt he caused his younger brother to hurt when he couldn't protect him, or their mother. He felt he hurt Daichi when he lied to him. He felt he hurt his father when he begged him to lie to his own son. He felt the hate all his fault. Najika Kazami seemed to be someone precious to him, like his only light in a cold, dark world. Consider me weird all you wish, but I had two Psychology classes and I enjoyed both. If it's anyone who should notice these things, it's someone who has taken Psychology classes and has enjoyed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kitchen Princess_.

Note: I own Lacia Francine.

Hikari Maiden: I wish this fan fiction to take place in the summer.

**Shine On**

~ Chapter Two ~

By: Hikari Maiden

Fujita approached his young assistant from behind with a confused expression. _Why is she here? She's supposed to be at Fujita Diner._ When he got behind her, he stopped and loudly cleared his throat.

Startled, Lacia instantly gasped and jumped as a high-pitched scream like, "EEEE!", burst from her. She spun around and glared at him with stormy, pale, blue-green eyes.

He gave her a nervous look. _Yikes! She's mad! _"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Fujita Diner."

_I bet he's here to get on me for not being at Fujita Diner. I want to see Najika Kazami live and in action. I read a lot about her and that she's competing in a competition. _Her fists and her teeth clenched and her muscles tense, she huffed and she squeezed her eyes shut and yelled at him in one breath, "Dude! Don't get on me, 'kay? 'Cuz I want to see Najika Kazami live and in action! I read a lot about her and that she's competing in a competition!" She gasped for breath as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked.

_She has a bad temper._ He sighed and told her, "Fine. Come with me, then."

Lacia smiled. "Thank-you." She began to follow him.

_Lacia is strange. _He looked at her with raised eyebrows and a half-smile. "You're strange."

Her happy expression turned livid and she hit him hard in the head with her fists. "DON'T BE RUDE!"

_Okay. I deserved that one. Keep the mouth shut, Fujita._ "Never mind. You're beautiful."

She hit him again. "YOU SOUND PERVERTED!"

Fujita whined, "I'M SORRY!"

The two hurried along in silence for a bit.

She began to struggle to keep up with Fujita and lagged behind. She gasped inward and it felt as if the breath had been sucked out of her as she struggled to breathe. It felt as if something thick moved around inside her chest and it felt as if she would erupt into coughs. Her heart felt as if it pounded and her chest ached. Her head pounded and sparkles clouded her vision as black pulsated around the edges. Black lines pulsated as they went from the edges of her vision to random points. Clear circles floated in her vision. Her head spun and her ears rang. Her legs and her knees wobbled. Her body felt weak and she felt tired. Everything blurred and her heavy eyelids closed as her knees buckled. Her legs slid from under her and she crumbled to the ground. She began to feel slightly sick to her stomach. _Too…hot…_

She opened her eyes the slightest bit and she instantly began to feel her headache return and she instantly began to feel slightly sick to her stomach again. She moaned, "Ow…", and grimaced as she closed her eyes again. Tears slid along her cheeks.

A worried Najika Kazami stood beside the bed and stared down at Lacia. "Fujita. This girl wanted to see me compete?" _I've got an idea! _She lit up. "Was the competition recorded?"

Fujita looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What are you up to?"

"The competition had to have been recorded!"

Lacia opened her eyes again and stared at Najika with a smile and tears in her eyes. She weakly whispered, "Thank-you…so…much…A…DVD…"

"Then, it's settled. A DVD for a special fan. After all, she got herself in this condition because she walked in the heat in an attempt to attend one of my competitions."

Lacia burst into coughs. "Ow! Ow!"

The nurse rushed in. "You all must go."

They all exited the room while the nurse tended to Lacia.

The nurse exited the room moments later.

Najika worriedly asked her, "Is she all right?"

The nurse smiled and told her, "It's the heat and her bronchial tubes. I've instructed her to use her inhaler as the directions on the box say: **Two puffs every four hours for cough**. She has a sinus attack each time the seasons change. She had winter bronchitis attacks before the flu shot became available and the attacks from irritation seemed worse. When she has an attack these days, it's not so bad. Also, she has built a strong immune system."

"I need my assistant back. She's special. Her talent is unbeatable."

The nurse laughed. "You love your assistant as much as Najika and the others."

"Of course. They all shine on in so many ways."

It didn't take long for Lacia to recover and when she did, she sat at Fujita Diner while it was closed and watched the entire DVD Najika gave her. She lit up, squealed and clapped. "EEEE! THANK-YOU!" She smothered Najika with kisses on the cheeks and gave her hugs.

Najika laughed. _She feels better and I'm glad. It scared me with her in that condition. _

Daichi stared at the two with wide eyes. "Lacia is weird."

Lacia looked at him with the tear face. "WAAAH! DAICHI, YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Akane nudged Daichi towards Lacia and Najika. "Be nice to her."

Daichi gave Akane a livid look. "A…kane…"

She hummed to herself as she washed the tables.

Lacia pulled Daichi in for a hug. "WEEE! YAY! DAI-CHAN!"

"What kind of high are you on, woman?"

Najika stared at him with concern. "Daichi?"

"Release me, woman!"

Lacia bubbly sang, "Okay!", and did as he wished.

Hikari Maiden: My attitude is like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kitchen Princess_. I don't own _Bring Me To Life_.

Note: I own Lacia Francine.

Hikari Maiden: I love _Bring Me To Life _by _Evanescence_.

**Shine On**

~ Chapter Three ~

Lacia sang the female parts of the song called _Bring Me To Life _by the band called _Evanescence_ and her fingertips danced the computer keys as she speedily typed on her _Toshiba _laptop.

"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors.

Leading you down into my core, where I become so numb.

Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold!

Until you find it there, and lead it back…home!"

"Wake me up inside, wake me up inside!

Call my name and save me from the dark!

Bid my blood to run, before I come undone!

Save me from the nothing I've become!"

"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me.

Breathe into me, and make me real.

Bring me to life."

"Wake me up inside, wake me up inside!

Call my name and save me from the dark!

Bid my blood to run, before I come undone!

Save me from the nothing I've become!"

"Bring me to life.

Bring me to life."

"Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love.

Darling, only you are the life among the dead!"

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything."

"Bring me to life!"

"Wake me up inside, wake me up inside!

Call my name, and save me from the dark!

Bid my blood to run, before I come undone!

Save me from the nothing I've become!"

"Bring me to life.

Bring me to life!"

Fujita snuck up behind her. "What are you working on, little lady?"

_Is he really interested in my job? If not, he should buzz off. Though I'm nineteen and he's twenty, I'm not interested in him. I have a boyfriend. _She grinned and answered self-assuredly, "HTML code."

_What is that? _"What is HTML code?"

"HTML stands for Hyper Text Markup Language. HTTP stands for Hyper Text Transfer Protocol. WWW stands for World Wide Web."

His eyes widened and he blinked. _She's one smart cookie. _"You're one smart cookie."

"Thank-you." _You swim in dangerous territory. My heart belongs to someone else._ She read:

/h2 !- TemplateBeginEditable name="Main Content" - p align="center" class="style8"object width="425" height="344"param name="movie" value=".com/v/LCVUNgnlLDU&hl=en_US&fs=1&color1=0xcc2550&color2=0xe87a9f"/paramparam name="allowFullScreen" value="true"/paramparam name="allowscriptaccess" value="always"/paramembed src=".com/v/LCVUNgnlLDU&hl=en_US&fs=1&color1=0xcc2550&color2=0xe87a9f" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" allowscriptaccess="always" allowfullscreen="true" width="425" height="344"/embed/object/p p align="center" class="style8"span class="style10"Najika Kazami: Najika4/spanbr / span class="style11"Najika became an orphan in Hokkaid after she lost both her parents in an accident at a very young age. During her orphan childhood, a mysterious boy gave her a dessert called flan along with a special spoon. She called him her Flan Prince and wanted to find him ever since. Najika discovers Seika Academy and that the spoon came from there. When she arrives at Seika, her classmates reject her and do not think that she deserves to be in the special class. She ends up meeting Sora and Daichi Kitazawa, the Seika director's sons. They were the only ones that approved of her and recognized her talent for cooking./span/p pa href=".com/group/-Kitchen_Princess".com/group/-Kitchen_Princess/a-/p pobject width="320" height="265"param name="movie" value=".com/v/zFGiKgRtgdA&hl=en_US&fs=1&color1=0xcc2550&color2=0xe87a9f"/paramparam name="allowFullScreen" value="true"/paramparam name="allowscriptaccess" value="always"/paramembed src=".com/v/zFGiKgRtgdA&hl=en_US&fs=1&color1=0xcc2550&color2=0xe87a9f" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" allowscriptaccess="always" allowfullscreen="true" width="320" height="265"/embed/object/p !- TemplateEndEditable -/div div id="footer"/div

She smiled and said, "Okay. That part seems fine."

Fujita gaped. "WHAT IS ALL THAT?"

_He's grating on my nerves. _She spoke with irritation. "Fujita, close your mouth. It's rude and you may catch flies, or something. Are you hungry for flies and any other critter that may fly into that giant mouth of yours?"

_She has a sharp tongue._ "You have a sharp tongue, you know that?"

She snapped back at him, "What? It's not my fault I'm easily irritated and infuriated!"

"The problem is that you shouldn't allow things to upset you and this much at that."

Hikari Maiden: I'm ready and willing to help anyone with questions about Macromedia Dreamweaver, Macromedia Fireworks, Macromedia Flash, and Macromedia Contribute. I had so much fun in Web Site Design and Flash Animation. I highly recommend these classes to anyone so badly wishing to get into a career in creating websites, possibly anime, possibly manga. The teacher said something about CS4, CS5. I know that will get some of you running. Tardy to class is not tolerated and all normal rules apply. This prepares one for the workforce in the trade. I love my _Toshiba _laptop as much as I love my vehicle. Those two are my babies.


End file.
